You Put My Heart Back Together
by Friendly Neighborhood Writer
Summary: No Walkers. Pete and Nick's mother are dead, Nick becomes extremely depressed, a cutter, and addicted to anti depressants, Luke helps him through this pain and they MIGHT fall hopelessly in love. Nuke. Clementine also comes along later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Nick sat in his apartment, in the kitchen, at his large wooden table, holding his head, sobbing, Pete and Helena (Nick's mother) are dead, it was too much for Nick. He got the bottle of Jack Daniels from his right side and took a huge gulp from it. A knock on his door, Nick ignored it and sighed sadly. Another knock.

"Nick? Pal? It's Luke, I heard about Pete and Helena, you okay man?" Luke hollered from the other side of the door. Nick shook his head and took another huge gulp from his whiskey, he got out his pocket knife and flipped it open and made several deep cuts on his wrist, he wiped the fresh blood on his blade on his pants leg and closed the pocket knife, placing back in his right pocket.

"Nick!" Luke hollered. Luke ran to the fire extinguisher and got the spare key to Nick's apartment under it and unlocked his door and quickly opened it to see Nick's arm bleeding. Luke's eyes widen and he quickly ran to the bathroom and got disinfectant and gauze, he ran to Nick and patched him up. Luke hugged Nick tightly and Nick cried on Luke shoulder.

"Nick..." Luke whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Nick mumbled.

"It's okay... it's okay..." Nick hugged Luke back extremely tight, Luke was hurting from this hug but he didn't care, he knew Nick needs him, Luke placed a kiss on Nick's cheek, Nick looked up at Luke and a very small smile appeared.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Nick asked. Luke nodded.

"Of course." Luke looked at his watch as their hug broke, it was about 4:00 a.m.

"Let's get you to bed, it's late," Luke said. Nick nodded and the two got up and walked to the bedroom, Nick took off his hat and shoes and slipped into his bed. Luke took his socks and shoes off and laid next to him, Luke wrapped his arm around Nick and Nick snuggled into his arm. The two eventually fell asleep.

A/N: what do you guys think? I know it's a little messed up but the author of this story is fucked up so... yeah, Cheers!


	2. flashbacks

The next morning...

Luke woke up to see Nick up, sitting up at the right edge of the bed, crying. Luke sat up and one-armed hugged him.

"I'm sorry Nick..." Nick sighed a little.

Luke's POV

Gosh, I hated seeing Nick this way, he's always been a good friend, I love him, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him and all, there's got to be some way I can get him out of this funk, maybe I could take him out or somethin'.

"Nick, you wanna go to the movies?" I asked in a soft voice. He shook his his head. I held in a sigh.

"Waffle house?" I suggested once more. Nick looked at me with an aggravating tone in his face as well as devastation.

"Luke, I appreciate it but no, okay?" I just simply nodded, I slipped on my socks and shoes.

"Alright, you gotta get out of this funk, we need to either go fishing or something else," I said in a serious tone.

"Is dying an option?" Nick asked.

"No." Nick sighed.

"Fine... let's go hunting." I smiled and put on Nick's hat that was left on the bed. Nick folded his arms, uh-oh.

"Give it."

"No."

"Luke, I'm going to count to three, if I don't have my hat by then I'm going to make you hate that hat." I gave him a playful smirk.

"I say go for it." Nick gave me a kidding glare.

"One..." Nick began. I chuckled.

"Two..." I hissed at him.

"Oh gosh, no! Not two!" I exclaimed playfully. Nick gave me a kidding glare and pounced on me, I held my hands up in surrender, we both laughed and I gave Nick his hat. He slipped his hat on.

"Let's go eat before hunting," I suggested. Nick nodded.

"Waffle house?"

"Sure," Nick said. I smiled, Nick was still sad, you could tell just by looking at him, but at least I was helping, unlike his fucking dad, he hasn't even called Nick, he must really hate him, I grabbed my car keys.

Hours later...

We return to Nick's apartment from our hunting trip, Nick sat down on his blue and green three seated sofa and took a bottle of something from his pocket.

Nick's POV

I held in a sad sigh and pulled out a bottle of anti depressants, opened it, got four pills out and swallowed them and placed the cap back on.

"Tic-tacs?" Luke asked. I shook my head, causing Luke to glare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Gimme the pills." Luke stuck his hand out, I gave him a glare, and shook my head.

"Nick! Give them!" Luke yelled.

"Fuck you!" Luke pinned my arms on the back of the sofa and grabbed the pills from my pocket.

"Fine, keep it, I don't fucking care." I started out the door and felt a grasp on my forearm, I turned to Luke and he forced a hug.

"I'm sorry..." Luke mumbled. I frowned, he was only trying to help and he was the one sorry, am I really that shitty of a friend? I quickly returned the hug before he let go.

"Luke... I'm sorry..." Luke hugged a bit tighter, my insides felt warm and... butterflies? The hell? No, nuh-uh, I'm straight... for now.

"Hey Luke... can you stay another night?" I asked slowly. Luke broke out hug and nodded. I smiled a bit and Luke caressed my wrist where my scars were, it hurt a bit but the pain eased.

"How's that feeling?" Luke asked referring to the scars.

"They hurt a bit but it's better, thank you for last night... I would've died if you hadn't been here..." Luke nodded a 'you're welcome' and pulled down my sleeve, unwrapped my wrist from gauze and smiled.

"Doesn't look bad," he cheered and wrapped it back up.

"Will it actually scar..?" He nodded sadly.

"We'll get some bio oil when it heals, it gets rid of scars." I gave him a worried look.

"How would you know...?" Luke quickly shook his head.

"No, no, nothing like that, remember when I stepped on that vent and cut my foot? Well it left a nasty scar and the doctor said that gets rid if scars." (A/N: this actually happened, didn't get stitches though because who has the time?) I nodded as the memories floated in my head, God there was so much blood.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty." Luke smirked.

"Remember that night when we got drunk, at the barn?" I felt my cheeks slightly burn, we were so drunk that night.

Flash back: Nick and Luke got enough money to get some beer, they found an abandon barn and sneaked in there, they were drunk already, the two took a huge gulp of the by flight beer bottles, Luke smirked.

"H-Hey N-Nicky, want to play truth or dare?" Luke slurred.

"Alright, you start," Nick replied and took another gulp of his beer.

"Truth or dare?" Luke asked.

"Truth."

"You a virgin?" Luke asked with a huge evil grin on his face. Nick felt a bit embarrassed by this question and his cheeks were slightly red, shrugged and nodded, Luke's jaw dropped.

"Never?!" Luke asked. Nick shrugged.

"Truth or dare?" Nick asked.

"Dare." Nick scratched the back of his neck, thinking.

"I dare you to..." Nick thought and smirked, "kiss me."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yep." Luke rolled his eyes and pecked his cheek and took a huge gulp of his beer.

"That doesn't count," Nick smirked. Luke raised his eyebrow.

"Alright," Luke said and and pressed his lips against Nick's, Nick was stunned as he was only half expected him to kiss him.

Flash back ended.

"Haha, yeah." I chuckled nervously.

"We never did finish that game," Luke said. I blushed a deep red.

"We'll finish it tomorrow, goodnight," I quickly said and practically ran to my room, not going to help much though, we share this bed... dammit.

A/N: LONG ASS CHAPTER, to me anyways, it took almost a whole day, anyways, flash backs are nice right? XD anyways review pweeeeaaase? Cheers!


	3. Clementine

A/N: Hey guys welcome to another chapter! And to a review I am so frickin sorry about the Nicks mom name thingy, I ran out of ideas and was intoxicated by the smell of fingernail polish XD anywho

Nick's POV

I wake up from a noise, what was that? It sounded like something breaking, I sat up from the double bed and yawned, looking at the blinds it was about 2:00 a.m., I walk to the kitchen and turned on the lights only to see a girl with a ball cap digging through the drawers, my eyes slightly widen, so did her's

"S-S-Sorry," the girl stammered. I sighed a bit and kneeled down to her level.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I'm Clementine... my parents died and no foster homes will take me in... so I'm forced to rob people..." the girl said sadly. I frowned, feeling deeply sorry for the girl.

"I'll give you something to eat, you can sleep on the sofa tonight, in the morning we'll go look for foster homes okay?" Clementine nodded happily.

"Thank you," Clem said and she wrapped her arms around my neck, I awkwardly return the hug. The hug broke and I searched the refrigerator and made her a ham and cheese sandwich with a glass of water. We both sat down at the table.

"What's your name?" Clementine asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Nick." Clementine took a sip of her glass and I went to the room and got some pillows and blankets and set the couch up for her. She was finished eating and yawned, she walked over to the couch and laid down, I covered her up, tucking her in.

"Thank you again Nick." I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Nick... can you read me a bedtime story?" I thought about it for a moment and nodded, Clem smiled at the response.

10 minutes later...

"The end." Clementine was out like a light, I returned to my room and laid down in the double bed next to Luke who was sleeping like a rock, I yawned and snuggled up to Luke and fell asleep.

In the morning...

I woke up spooning Luke, weird, I untangle his arms and get up and walk to the living room where that girl was awake... what was her name? Clementine thats right.

"Good morning Nick," Clem said.

"Morning, how about you take a shower while I cook breakfast?" I asked, I could smell her from here.

"Okay, thank you Nick." The girl skipped to the bathroom and I started cooking breakfast, pancakes, one of Luke's favorite. Minutes later I placed the last pancake on the plate and Clementine came out of the bathroom.

"Smells good," Clem commented.

"Thanks." Luke came out of the bedroom and his eyes widen when he saw Clem.

"Umm Nick, you mind tellin me what happened on Glee?"

"Alright, she broke in, no foster home will take her so I decided too keep her the night and in the morning we'll look for a foster home." Luke nodded in understanding.

"I'm Clementine," she held her hand out for a handshake. Luke shook shook her hand.

"Hi Clem, I'm Luke, nice to meet you." I placed three plates on the table, we all sat down and started eating.

Later that day...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TAKE HER? SHE'S PERFECT AND SHE NEEDS A GOOD HOME!" I shouted at the red-headed lady. I was beyond pissed.

"We have too many kids here, no one's adopting, i'm sorry but we can't," she said, folding her arms

"They're five kids here!" I shook my head.

"We only have one more room and she can't have it."

"WHY?!"

"She has a juvenile record." I slam my fist against the Brown wooden counter.

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T TAKE HER IN!" the lady folded her arms again

"Fine, we'll take her, go upstairs and get settled in." Clem hugged my waist and ran upstairs. I went home and Luke was doing a crossword puzzle.

"Hey Nick, name something adorable that has four letters... I got something, Nick." My cheeks turned red.

"Why don't you put Luke?" Luke smirked.

"You think I'm adorable?" I nodded with a small smirk and sat next to him.

"I was thinking we could go to Pete and mom's grave," I suggested. Gosh I miss them...

"Yeah, let's go." Luke gave a small smile and we went to the grave yard.

A/N: IM GETTING AUTHORS BLOCK ALREADY, SEND ME IDEAS, ALREADY KNOW HOW IT'LL END BUT CAN'T FIGURE OUT ANYTHING ELSE XD


	4. FIRST KISS :3

Luke's POV

We were at the grave yard, it was pretty, sad but pretty, fresh summer green grass, the air was warm and bright around us, the sun was setting, a mixture of purple and dark orange poked out of the sky, the sun lowered on the grassy hill, I turn to Nick who was starring at his mother and Uncle Pete's graves, small tears came from Nick's eyes, I cupped his cheek and wiped it away, I pulled him into a hug and he started sobbing, I hugged him tighter and he hugged me back.

"Luke..." he cried out, it was almost a whisper.

"Sh...sh... it's okay..." Nick cried a bit more, I held him tight, eventually his sobs stopped, I wipe the rest of his warm tears from his cheeks away, we broke our hug and I held his hand, he had a strong grip.

"Are you Nick?" An old guy approached us, he had a shovel, his hair was long and grey, his skin was extremely dirty, his green jacket was ripped in several places, his face had wrinkles in a few places.

"Yeah... Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Names Chuck, Charles if you're fancy." We exchanged a wary glance. Chuck chuckled.

"Let's go," Nick said. We walked around in a giant circle until Chuck left, we returned to the two graves.

"We can go anytime," Nick said.

"We can stay as long as you want." Nick gave a small broken smile.

"Thank you Luke." I smiled a little.

"I love you Nick, you're gonna be alright, it's going to rough, but they're in peace, they're happier," I told him.

"Love you too Luke... thank you..." Nick gave a small smile. I uncontrollably press my lips against his, his lips were soft and damp, he kissed back, it lasted a few seconds, the kiss broke. I kissed Nick, NICK. Our cheeks turned extremely red, a flush of embarrassment filled my insides, Nick's cheeks turned to normal skin color and he smiled, I smiled as well.

"Sooo, ready to go back?" Nick asked. I nodded awkwardly.

A/N: I know, short chapter feel free to send death threats. Cheers!


	5. AN

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a bit but I'm putting this story on hiatus, getting authors blocked please send me ideas to help keep this story going

SAVE THE STORY


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thank God for emilyrose727 they are a life saver, read their stories they are amazing

Nick's POV

Luke and I were cuddling on the sofa, watching 'Breaking Bad', the air was bright and warm, the sunlight shined through the windows, it was nice, snuggling up to Luke's side, he pecked my head, I smiled. A knock on the door, urg every damn time I try to spend time with my man something happens. I untangle myself from Luke's arms and open the door to find... CLEMENTINE?!

"Hi Nick..." Clementine said.

"Clem why are you here?" I asked.

"The kids bully me there... call me names... push me around, I ran away..." I frowned and sighed.

"Come in." Clementine gave me a quick hug and slipped inside the apartment.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Clem doesn't like the foster home, we need to talk, Clementine, there's food and water in the kitchen, help yourself to it." Clem gave an appropriate nod and Luke and I went to the bedroom, Luke shut the door.

"She needs to go back," I said and scratched the back of my head.

"We need to keep her, she'll keep on running away and going back to the life she had," Luke said. I sighed and shook my head.

"We can't, you know how I am with kids, and what if she finds the anti depressants and accidentally eats them all?" Luke folded his arms.

"No better than what you're doing." I frowned and sighed, opened the door and stepped out the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. Fuck him, he still has his family, a dad that actually cares about him, at least he has them... maybe... maybe we should keep Clementine, she'll be another family member, Luke's great with kids, you know what? Fuck it, we're adopting Clem. I looked over at Clem who was sitting at the large brown table eating a piece of bread and smiled, I walked over to her.

"Hey Clem, how would you like to stay here?" Clementine smiled bright.

"R-Really?" Clementine stammered excitedly.

"Yeah, why not." Clem hugged my waist.

"Thank you Nick! Thank you so much!" I smiled brightly and awkwardly returned the hug.

"Luke! We're adopting Clem!" I hollered.

"YAY!" Luke hollered from the bedroom. The hug broke and I grabbed my car keys.

"Come on Clem, let's go to the adoption place." Clementine gave a wary look.

"You're not actually dropping me off to get rid of me are you?" I quickly shook my head.

"If course not, that would be awful, but I do have to adopt you or they'll come take you and Luke and I go to jail for kidnap." Clementine shook her head in understanding, we left the apartment and went to the adoption center, I had to sign a bunch of crap, answer about ten thousand questions, answer why I had a criminal record for intoxicated in public, but officially Clem was my daughter, I signed Luke as another parent, we went home, she got about six outfits from the orphanage, two pairs of shoes, a tooth brush, and some fruity snacks, I may have stole a packet from her, at least that shitty orphanage gave her some stuff, I'll get her some more outfits soon. Clementine practicality ran inside and hugged Luke's waist, Luke chuckled and picked her up and hugged her, I smiled and closed the door.

"Well we got some shopping for a bed for her, and decorations for her room," Luke said.

"Yeah, we should do that now." Luke nodded.

"What kind of bed you want Clem?" I asked, Clem thought about it for a moment.

"Bunk bed?" Clementine asked.

"Sure cupcake," I replied with a smile.

"Cupcake?" Luke asked.

"She's our daughter now, you need a nickname for her too," I replied defensively.

"C dog?"

"No, she's not gonna be no gangster, even though she looks dangerous enough, we'll have to keep an eye on her." Clementine giggled.

"Alright girly, let's go," Luke said, chuckling slightly and we went to Wal-Mart, goodwill, and caters grocery store, we went back, put purple butterflies and glow in the dark stars decorations up on the top of the walls, put the brown wooden bunk bed together with a purple mattress and blue bedding, put a large wooden dresser up, put clothes in the dresser, and finally, we were done, Clementine helped a lot, she screwed in the nails of the bunk bed, folded her clothes, helped carry the mattress, and got me and Luke water, she was a huge help. I entered the bathroom to take a shower, put the clean clothes on the sink and there was a hamper in the bathroom because Luke is lazy, took a shower and went to bed, Luke came in the room and laid down next to me.

"Did Clem eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, she ate a grilled cheese, she's in bed," Luke replied. I rolled over and faced him and pressed my lips against his soft damp lips, he tasted like fruity snacks, he must of stole a pack from Clem, our kiss broke and I snuggled onto his side and and he wrapped his arm around me, we fell asleep.

A/N: credit goes to emilyrose727 :3 thank you Cheers!


	7. friends :3

A/N: feel free to hate me not updating everyday :P

Nick's POV

I woke up and rolled over to see if Luke was up, he was, I quickly got out of the tangled white sheets and practically ran out of the room, seeing Clementine and Luke eating cereal and playing tic-tac-toe at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Nick," Clementine said. I held in a frown as I half expected her to call me dad but oh well.

"Mornin' cupcake." I walked over to the table and sat next to Clem, she was close to winning tic-tac-toe she had two spaces she could put her X to win, Clementine gave an evil smile and drew an X in a winning place, Luke crossed his arms.

"No fair," Luke said childishly.

"Come on, I win, pay up," Clementine said with her hand held out. Luke dug in his pocket and gave Clem a packet of gummy bears. Clementine threw one arm up in victory. I laughed and Clem opened the clear packet of blue and green gummy bears, she handed a blue gummy bear to Luke and he happily placed it in his mouth and ate it.

"Thanks Clem," Luke said, Clem smiled and handed me a green gummy bear, I smiled and took it and ate it.

"Thanks cupcake."

"Say Clem, your birthdays in a month right?" Luke asked. Clementine looked over at the calender that's placed in the wall beside her.

"Yep," Clementine replied.

"Whatcha want for your birthday?" I asked.

"Just to be with you guys," Clementine said greatfully. Luke and I exchanged a smile.

"I promise, you will get that wish everyday, you ain't going anywhere cupcake," I said happily. Clementine smiled and got up from her chair and hugged me, I returned the hug and Luke folded his arms.

"Where's my hug?" Luke asked childishly.

"Hush we're having a father/daughter moment," Clementine replied, I nearly died laughing.

"That's right, she's my girl," I joked.

"Yeah!" Clem joked with. I stood from the chair and picked Clem, she was heavier than I expected, Clementine smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Clem! How could you betray me?" Luke asked dramatically.

"Because Nick is more awesome." Luke hid his face and did a fake cry. Clementine did an evil laugh.

"Team Nick!" Clementine exclaimed happily. Luke folded his arms, I laughed.

"No fair," Luke said childishly. Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should go to the park today," Luke suggested.

"Sounds good, you wanna go cupcake? It'll give you a chance to make some new friends." Clementine nodded and I set her down.

"Lets go," Luke said, grabbing his car keys, Clementine gave a smile and straightened her hat and followed Luke and I outside, weather was warn and bright, fresh green grass covered the ground, we raced to the silver SUV and Luke drove to central park, Clementine was the first to exit the car, then Luke, then me, Clementine walked along the concrete side walk, I followed, Luke was on the other side of Clementine, both of us held Clementine's hand.

"OWW!" A raven headed girl a few feet from us yelled as another girl kicked sand in her eyes, Clementine ran over to the two, one of the girls cleaned off their pair of red glasses and folded her arms.

"Hey, that's not nice," Clementine said.

"Like I care." The girl with glasses walked away, Clementine followed her.

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah... she's always mean... thank you, I'm Sarah."

"I'm Clementine, it's nice to meet you." I witnessed all of this and it's so cute.

"You wanna build a sand castle?" Sarah asked. Clementine happily nodded and ran off with her new friend. I turned to Luke and smiled, he smiled back and Luke held my hand and I gripped onto his, we walked along the side walk and Luke suddenly stopped, I looked at him in puzzled and he smiled.

"What's up?" I asked. He pointed to the sky and there was a beautiful sunset, purple and orange mixed in together, not a cloud to be seen, the sun lied on the grassy hill, shining what was left bright and warm.

"Beautiful," I commented. Luke nodded in agreement and he pressed his lips against mine, his lips were chapped and dry, I didn't care. Our kiss broke.

"I love you," Luke said, I smiled brightly.

"I love you too." Clementine and Sarah ran up to us with grins on their faces.

"Nick, Luke, this is Sarah, she's the best of the best friend on earth," Clementine said which earned Sarah a grin.

"I thought I was your best friend," Luke said childishly and made a fake cry. Clem rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Luke," Clementine said, "she beats you." Luke fake cried louder. Sarah laughed.

"Well that's good that you made a friend and possibly killed Luke, maybe we could set you two up on a play date, Sarah where's your parents?" I asked.

"My dad's over there," Sarah pointed to the bench and a hispanic man sat there, Luke and I shared a smile and walked over to Sarah's father, the two followed us.

"Daddy, this is Clem and her parents, they're nice," Sarah said, I gave her a smile

"I'm Carlos, and you two are?" The hispanic man asked, getting up from the wooden bench.

"I'm Luke, this is Nick."

"You two are married?" Luke shook his head.

"Nah, just boyfriend, are you married?" Luke asked, Carlos shook his head 'no'.

"Well anyways, we live across the street from the park, 968."

"We live in the Marsh house apartments, 703." Carlos nodded and smiled at his daughter.

"Ready to go?" Carlos asked. Sarah nodded and they walked home. We went home, it was a good day, Clementine made a friend, I'm happy for her

A/N: sorry for the smallish chapter, review pweeeeease Pewdiepie: favorite if you enjoyed, follow to become a bro today XD sorry


	8. sleepovers, embarrassment, guilt

A/N: ANNNND another chapter, you guys enjoying it so far? Good, good but anywho...

Nick's POV

I woke up and looked over to see if Luke was awake, he was still sleeping soundly, lightly breathing, I smiled a bit and got up from the warm white mattress and tiptoed to the living room where Clementine was sitting on the sofa, her knees folded on the sofa and her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, quietly crying, I quickly sit next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"What's the matter cupcake?" I asked, caressing her cheek lightly.

"My parents... they've been dead for three years today... I just miss them..." Clementine replied in a low voice. I frown and remove the remaining tears on her cheeks with my thumb.

"Hey... it's okay... my mom passed away too, and my uncle Pete." Clementine frowned.

"What happened?" Nick bit his bottom lip, remembering the horrible events.

Flash back:

Nick was going to visit his mother and uncle Pete, Pete was living with Nick's mother for financial issues which they lived with Nick's dad, Tony, he pulled in the drive way and saw ambulances, police cars, his insides filled with a flush of terror, he quickly ran out of the car and ran to the door which was covered with police tape, he ripped the tape off an ran inside, discovering blood everywhere and two dead bodies on the floor, Pete and his mother's, Nick fell to his knees, he started sobbing, and sobbed for a good three hours screaming out of terror, seeing his two closest family members dead... yeah, he was terrified, his father was found non guilty of the case even though he did do it and said it was 'self defense', he returned home

Flashback ended.

"I'll tell you another day," I replied. Clementine rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head.

"Love you cupcake."

"Love you too daddy." Wait... daddy? Did she just call me daddy? YAAAAAAAAAAAAY. I smiled, it was an almost grin.

"Luke's gonna be so jealous," I commented which made Clem giggle.

"What should I call Luke?" Clem asked.

"Luke." We both laughed and my cellphone rang, I picked up my phone from the wooden coffee table and answered it, it was Carlos.

"Yellow?" I asked.

"Green," Sarah's voice was heard on the phone. I chuckled a bit.

"What's up Sarah?"

"Can Clementine spend the night? It is the weekend." Oh. My. Gosh, alone time with Luke? HELL YES.

"Cupcake you wanna spend the night with Sarah?" I asked, Clem nodded.

"Yeah, she can, what time do you want her to be there?"

"12:00?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, she'll see you then."

"Thank you, bye," Sarah said and hung up. Clem smiled.

"Have you eaten?" I asked. Clementine shook her head 'no', I got up and Clementine held her arms up, indicating she wanted to be picked up, I chuckled a bit and picked her up and she smiled, I carried her to the kitchen and set her down on a wooden chair and fixed three bowls of cereal, peanut butter captain crunch, I set a bowl in front of Clementine and sat next to her and set my bowl in front of me and we began eating, Luke came out and smiled.

"Morning you two," Luke said. I got up and pecked Luke's cheek.

"Aww," Clementine commented.

"Ye, ye, Luke, Clementine's spending the night with Sarah, AND Clementine called me daddy." Luke's jaw dropped.

"Clementine, how could you?" Luke asked dramatically. Clementine stuck her tongue and continued eating her cereal.

"Sleep over? Our girl is going on a sleep over? We won't see her for an entire night!" Luke exclaimed jokingly.

"But dad..." Clem played along.

"Yay! Ha! She called me dad too, HAH." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but she called me dad first."

"Only because I was asleep."

"Well that's what you get for being lazy." Clementine laughed and finished her cereal and she washed her bowl.

"Go brush your teeth, hair, pack some outfits," I said, Clem nodded and skipped to her room.

"So, we get some alone time," Luke smirked.

"Why yes, I already got the handcuffs, cage, whipcream," I joked... maybe not so much of a joke. Luke chuckled and pressed his soft lips on mine, I kissed back. SNAP. A sound of a picture being taken, it broke our kiss, we both glanced over at Clementine's room and she had an evil smirk on her face with my camera, that sneaky little devil.

"And what would you need handcuffs for?" Clementine asked, Luke just laughed but I was paralysed with embarrassment.

"Go do that stuff!" I accidentally yelled, Clementine laughed and continued what she was doing.

"Mental note, never say kinky things when Clem is in the house," Luke said, I chuckled and sat down at the table and ate the rest of my cereal, washed the bowl, went to the living room and watched 'Two and a Half Men', I sat on the black cotton sofa and Luke sat next to me, I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around me. A few hours later...

"Alright cupcake have fun!" I hollered as Clementine entered Carlos' house, Luke waved and drove off. We returned to the apartment and went inside. I felt Luke grabbed my shoulders and placed his lips on my neck and began sucking, I bit my lip and turned to Luke and placed my lips on his damp lips and slipped my tongue into his mouth, his lips moved down to my neck, I smile a bit and bit my bottom lip.

"You got those handcuffs?" Luke smirked. I rolled my eyes smiling.

"I was hoping you had some." Luke chuckled and pecked my cheek, I went to the room to put a fresh shirt on, removing the long sleeve shirt, it would be the first time that my wrists would be exposed, a shiver went down my spine and I quickly put the long sleeved shirt back on, I didn't want to see, or Luke to see... mostly because some of the scars are fresh. I cover the long sleeve with a jacket and bit my lip, slipping out of the room I pressed my back against the kitchen wall, I sighed and went to the living room where Luke was, he was sitting on the sofa, watching 'Family Guy'.

"Lukey-Pookie." He turned with a smile and I sat down next to him, I kissed his lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth and he tasted like gummy bears, our position shifted to us laying down on the sofa, I kissed Luke's neck, sucking on a few places of his neck and somehow my sleeve rolled down, it was exposed, and Luke saw it... Luke's eyes widen and it quickly parted us.

"Nick, what the hell? These are fresh! Why the hell would you do that?! You have a daughter and a boyfriend who love you then you're gonna-." Luke cut himself off from his anger.

"Mom doesn't get to experience to be a grandmother, Uncle Pete isn't here to take her hunting or fishing, I cry myself to sleep every god damn night knowing that, they could've been here... alive... if I had ran that red light I coulda stopped Tony and they could have been here today, that bloods on my hands, being the cause of death of a family member? Yeah no matter what fucking happens it'll ALWAYS be depressing, I'm sorry for the mistakes, I'm sorry for being this way, pain is not easily gone, it takes time Luke, and it's not time yet." I rolled down my sleeve and go outside with tears being formed in the corner of my eyes, I sit on the corner and tears fall down on my cheeks... Pete... mom... they're gone... I miss them... dammit Tony... fucking hate him...

A/N: did you like? Review if you did! Or favorite and follow! Yeah yeah I know, this author note is sh*tty anyways. Cheers!


	9. they left

Nick's POV

It was time to go get Clem, I grabbed my keys, Luke was in the bedroom, reading. I went outside and went inside the car and drove to Carlos' house, I parked in the driveway and ran up the concrete side walk and knocked on the door, Carlos opened the red wooden door.

"Clementine, your dad is here," Carlos said and looked at me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Eh, not so good, me and Luke got in a fight, how are you?" Carlos looked down at his barefoot feet and sighed.

"Alright I suppose." Clementine approached us with her purple, butterfly sticker backpack on her left shoulders, I picked her up.

"Hey daddy," Clementine said and rested her head on my shoulder, I kissed her head.

"Thank you for letting her spend the night." Carlos nodded.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night." Carlos nodded again and Sarah ran to them.

"Bye Clementine, remember our pinkie promise!" Sarah said with a grin.

"I won't forget," Clementine replied with a smile. I smiled and we waved and got inside the SUV, Clementine sat in the front passenger seat.

"How was your day cupcake?"

"It was alright, Sarah's really cool, Carlos is a bit... I don't know, he's just weird."

"Weird how?"

"He's kind of sad, he's not a very fun person." I frowned, something tragic must have happened to him.

"Don't hold it against him, maybe something bad happened to him."

"He has Sarah, he shouldn't be sad." I frowned once again.

"...Tomorrow we're going to sign you up for school." Clementine nodded and I pulled into the parking lot and parked, we got out of the SUV and went inside to see large cardboard boxes, Luke was in the bedroom, I slipped into the bedroom to see Luke putting clothes into boxes.

"What's up?" I asked. Luke sighed and continued what he was doing.

"Luke?" He ignored me. I wrap my arms around him and he shoved me off.

"Luke what the hell is your problem?" I crossed my arms. Luke still wouldn't answer. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Please... Luke... say something." Luke still refused to say anything.

"Clementine! Pack a couple of outfits," Luke hollered.

"Luke, what the hell?!" Luke turned to me packing his last outfit.

"I'm leaving."

"No shit, why?"

"Clementine doesn't deserve you, I found the fucking empty prescription bottles Nick, I'm taking Clem, once you get clean, we'll come back."

"You're not taking my daughter."

"She's my daughter too, and she's not staying with you." More tears formed and rolled onto my cheeks.

"Luke... please..."

"No, you can beg all you want but no."

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER!" Luke grabbed his box and left the room and saw Clementine with her backpack with some outfits in it.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Where are we going?" Clementine asked.

"Somewhere else for a while, let's go." I run over to Clem and pick her up.

"You're not taking her..." Luke kicked me on the shin as hard as he could and snatched Clementine, they left... my baby girl... the love of my life... gone... I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

A/N: pretty sad... poor Nick... Cheers!


	10. I'm begging you

A/N: wondering what's gonna happen? Well read xP sorry

Nick's POV

3 days later...

It feels like weeks since I've seen my little cupcake, I missed her like crazy... I missed Luke... I fucking hate him right now but... I still love him... Clementine... Luke... I threw all the pills away, it was cold, my skin hurt, spending all day on the black cotton sofa, shivering, it was worth it, I had to get my cupcake back, no matter what it takes, I love her, I love her more than anything, she's my angel... I zip up the zipper of my navy blue jacket, hugging my body, it was so fucking cold, I pulled out my phone and try to call Luke again, I've been trying to call ever since.

"Hello?" Luke answered. I couldn't help but to smile.

"C-Can I talk to Clem?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Sure," Luke replied, a sound of the phone being handed over was heard.

"Hey daddy," Clementine's voice was heard, tears formed in my eyes, I brokenly smile.

"H-hey cupcake, you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Y-Yeah sweetie, just miss you." My voice cracked.

"I miss you too," Clementine said sadly, "when can we see eachother?"

"Soon cupcake, I promise."

"Got to go dad, love you."

"Love you too sweetie." The sound of the phone being handed over was heard.

"Three o'clock, central park, be there," Luke said and hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and check Pete's watch, it was two o'clock, I run to the bedroom and get some clothes, camp pants, white long sleeve and a plain black t-shirt, I take a shower, brush my teeth, slip on my hat and get my jacket back on, I check uncle Pete's watch and it was 2:48 I walk out and start walking to central park, I arrive there to see Luke pushing Clementine on a swing, I run over to the swing set and Clementine smiled and got up from the swing and ran up to me and hugged my waist, I pick her up and hugged her tight.

"Hey cupcake."

"Hey daddy, I missed you," Clementine said happily.

"I missed you too sweetheart, so much..." Clementine smiled and rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her head. Luke approached us with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey," Luke said.

"Hey..." I replied.

"I'm sorry..." Luke apologized.

"Whatever." Luke frowned.

"I miss you..." Luke mumbled. I frowned.

"Miss you too." Luke hugged me and Clementine, we hugged back. The hug broke.

"Can you guys come home?" I asked. Luke shook his head.

"It takes about a month to get clean, 27 more days," Luke replied.

"Luke... please... I can't keep going without seeing you or Clem... please... I'm begging you..."

"I said no Nick! Come on Clem let's go," Luke yelled and grabbed Clem from my arms.

"Bye dad, love you," Clementine said.

"Love you too..." once again... they left and once again, I sobbed.


	11. happiness is here again

Nick's POV

1 week later...

I hug my knees, sitting on the black cotton sofa, sighing sadly quietly, a knock on the door, I let go of my knees and answer the door to find my little cupcake.

"Clementine!" I pick her up and hug her tight, she hugged back.

"Hey daddy." I grinned, and kiss the top of her head, god I missed her.

"Where's Luke?" I asked as I set her down.

"I ran away... I missed you." Clementine smiled.

"I missed you too cupcake." RING RING, the phone rang, I answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is Clem there? She ran away," Luke asked.

"She's...," I looked over at Clem and she frowned, I sighed, "yeah, she's here, but she's staying here for a bit, you're not keeping her away." Luke sighed.

"Fine, I'll pick her up at seven." Luke hung up. I checked Pete's watch and it was four o'clock.

"Luke's gonna pick you up at seven o'clock." Clementine smiled.

"At least it's better than no time."

"Yeah, listen, cupcake don't be running away, okay? You could have been kidnapped, don't do it again okay?" Clementine nodded.

"Good, have you eaten?"

"No." I stretch and yawn and go to the kitchen and open the refrigerator.

"How about a fruit salad," I suggested. Clementine smiled.

"Yes please," Clementine replied. I smiled and get a cutting board, some strawberries, pineapple chunks, apples, and grapes, I got out a small knife and cut pieces of fruit, I put the small pieces of fruit in a small blue plastic bowl with a small sliver fork from the drawer, I walked over to wooden large table in the kitchen and placed the bowl in front of a wooden chair where Clem was sitting.

"Thank you," Clementine said. I smiled and nodded. I sat on the left side of her and she began eating her fruit salad. A knock on the door, I held in a sigh, got up and walked over to the door. Please don't be Luke. Please don't be Luke. I gulp and open the door to find Luke, dammit.

"Hey..." I mumbled. Luke frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know it's not time to come get her yet but... I do want to talk to you," Luke said.

"Talk when you come back, I'm spending time with my daughter, fuck you for taking her."

"It was for your own good."

"YOU DON'T TAKE AWAY SOMEONE'S KID LUKE! FIRST PETE AND MOM AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING HER AWAY? HOW THE FUCK DARE YOU! GET THE HELL OUT!" Tears started draining from my eyes and Luke frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry Nick... I didn't want you to eventually OD on it, Clem would've been devastated, so would I, I did it because I care... I don't want to loose you Nick, god dammit I love you, I miss you, I love you and Clementine more than anything..." Tears drained from Luke's eyes, I wrap my arms around him and hugged him tightly, he hugged back.

"I love you too Luke..."

"We'll come back... tonight." I grinned.

"Thank you! Thank you Luke..." Luke pecked my cheek and our hug broke.

"Are we a family again?" Clementine asked.

"We never stopped being a family," Luke replied. Clementine got up from her chair and ran over to us and hugged us tight. Finally, my little cupcake, the love of my life... they were back, and I couldn't be happier.

A/N: 3 chapters in one day :0 guess what's gonna happen next chapter? Oh yeah, I have a good idea, its evil, WAHAHAHA. Cheers!


	12. Fuck you dad

A/N: really happy reviews :3 although I found one that called me a sir, I'm a ma'am XD I don't care or anything just for future references

Nick's POV

I woke up on the sofa, I sat up, got up, walked around.

"Cupcake? Luke?" I hollered, entering the kitchen. They're not here, where are they? I get out my cell phone and call Luke.

"Yes?" Luke answered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you, you still have 26 more days to go," Luke answered, my eyes widen. No... no...

"Nick?" I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"Nick?" I threw my phone across the room, luckily it didn't break, I continued sobbing.

"Nick," Luke's voice was heard, "Nick, come on, wake up." I woke up with Luke shaking me. THAT was a dream, thank god, I sat up and pounced on Luke and wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek multiple times, Luke smiled.

"Why can't you wake up that happy every morning?" Luke asked sarcastically. I shrugged and pressed my lips against his damp soft lips, he kissed back. Our kiss broke.

"Clem's birthday is in two weeks," Luke said.

"Little cupcake is growing up so fast," I said sadly.

"I know, it's not fair." I throw the sheets off of me and grabbed my hat from the small wooden nightstand by the bed and slipped it on.

"I love you," Luke said.

"I love you too." Luke smiled and pecked my cheek, I smiled brightly and finally get up from the bed, Luke and I walk out the bedroom. I went into the kitchen and saw Clementine sitting at the table, eating cereal, I smiled.

"Morning cupcake." Clementine smiled.

"Good morning daddy," Clementine said. I kissed the top of her head and she smile, I sat down next to Clem and she continued eating her cereal, I smiled, yawn and stretch.

"Can Sarah spend the night?" Clementine asked. Luke and I glanced at eachother.

"Next weekend," Luke replied, Clementine smiled, happy with her answer.

"Besides there's school tomorrow."

"True," Clementine said. Luke yawned and went to the bedroom, I followed him, he was folding some white and black poke-a-dotted sheets, god they were ugly, I didn't care, they were comfortable, Luke smiled and grabbed the bill of my hat and slipped it off, he placed it on his head and folded his arms with a smirk.

"You gonna try that with my pants next?" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't wanna wear those ugly camo pants," Luke commented.

"But they're life..." Luke laughed and kissed my cheek, he was about to slip away but no, he still has my hat, I grab his forearm and grab my hat and slipped it on, he folded his arms, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bedroom to see Clementine watching TV, looks like 'Tom and Jerry'. The cellphone on the small dark brown wooden coffee table in between the sofa and TV ran, I walked over and picked it up.

"Yellow?" I asked.

"Nicky boy! How you doin'?" That raspy deep voice... dad?

"Dad? That you?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, just wanted to check on my favorite son," dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your only son."

"Eh, as far as I know, listen, I heard that you adopted a little girl and your datin' Luke, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"First of all, if you haven't noticed I fucking hate you for KILLING mom and Uncle Pete, and second, YOU'D NEVER be a good grandfather, and secondly how the hell did you find that out?"

"I found out by looking at Luke's urr... what do you call it? Bookface?"

"Facebook."

"Right... Right." I sigh.

"Is that all you want?" Dad sighed over the phone.

"I wanna meet your daughter, I was never a good father to you, was never a good husband or brother in law to your mother and uncle, let me be a good grandfather." My eyes widen slightly, he actually wants to meet her... the man who killed my mother and Uncle wants to meet my daughter... NO, HELL NO.

"NO!" I yell.

"Nicky please," dad said.

"What? You wanna kill her too? No. Hell no. Fuck you, goodBYE." I hung up and sat next to Clem and she leaned into my shoulder, I wrap my arm around her, smiling slightly.

"Swear..." Clementine commented about the phone call. I frowned and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry cupcake." Clementine smiled and yawned.

"Love you daddy," Clementine said. I smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart." Clementine smiled, Luke approached the living room and sat down next to Clem and we watched cartoons, around 1:30 the phone rang, I picked up the phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Nicky," Dad's voice was heard. I sighed.

"Let me meet my grand daughter," dad said.

"..." I didn't feel like speaking, he was the worst.

"Please Nick." I sighed and shook my head.

"Marsh house apartments, 703, be here." I hung up and sighed. Clementine approached me with an evil smile on her face.

"Cupcake, what'd you do?" I asked.

"Oh... nothing," Clementine replied sweetly. I rolled my eyes and picked her up, she smiled.

"Tell me."

"No." I start tickling her armpit and she started laughing.

"Tell me."

"Okay... Okay," Clementine said in between laughs, "Luke and I did prank calls." I rolled my eyes and kiss her forehead and set her down. Luke came into the living room and smiled. I pulled Luke into a hug and press my lips against his slightly chapped lips, he chuckled as he returned the kiss. Our hug and kiss lasted about five seconds.

"Love you Lukey-Pookie."

"Love you too honey bun."

"Aww," Clementine commented. I sent her a kidding glare and she ran to her room. A knock on the door, Luke walked to the door and opened it to find the piece of shit dad that killed my two closest family members, should've hid the knives...

"Hey Tony, come in," Luke said and dad slipped into the apartment. Tony looked around.

"Not much has changed around here..." dad commented, "where's my granddaughter?" I rolled my eyes.

"Cupcake! Come meet your grandfather!" I hollered, Tony took a pack of camel blue wides cigarettes from his left jeans pocket.

"No smoking around her," I warned, he groaned and put them back as my little cupcake skipped out of her room and held her arms up, I picked her up and walked over to dad.

"Dad, this is Clementine, Clementine, this is your grandfather," I introduced.

"Hi sweetheart," dad greeted, Clementine glared at him.

"Its okay cupcake, you can talk to him," I reassured her, she shrugged.

"Hi..." Clementine muttered.

"Daddy has you spoiled rotten huh?" Clementine gave a puzzled look at dad.

"Never mind," he groaned. Clem rested her head on my shoulder.

"Knowing you Nicky, you gotta have some beer around here," dad said. I rolled my eyes, Luke gave a wary glance and I frowned.

"No dad... I gave all that stuff up," I replied. Dad laughed.

"That's a first, good job," dad said, I sighed and set Clementine down as my arms were getting a bit tired from holding her. Dad kneeled down to Clem's height and smiled.

"I'm happy ta meet ya, how old are ya?" Dad asked, Clem gave him a small glare.

"None of your business," Clementine said with attitude in her voice, I smiled and laughed dad chuckled.

"You gotta mouth on ya that's for sure." Clementine glared at him.

"I remember you," Clementine said and crossed her arms.

"Refresh my memory sweetie, when have we seen each other?" Clementine glared at him.

Flash back:

It was raining, Clementine was sitting on the side walk, hugging her knees, shivering, she looked up to see Tony about five feet away from her, drinking a budlight beer, leaning against a brick wall, a lightbulb was loose above Clementine, a rain drop fell hard on the lightbulb and hit Clem, glass shattered and her body was pierced with glass all over, she yelped in pain, she looked over at Tony with a hopeful look that had pain mixed in with it, blood started dripping down her arms and knees.

"Please... help..." Clementine begged. Tony looked over at her with a 'don't care' look on his face.

"Sorry kid, can't afford a hospital bill," Tony said and took a giant gulp of his beer and left Clementine, eventually an ambulance found her and took her to the hospital.

Flashback ended.

Clementine sighed angrily and went to her room. I gave her a concerned look and looked over at dad with a glare, my anger spiked up a lot.

"What did you do to her?" I asked with anger in my voice, I got the knife from my pocket and Luke walked over and held my right hand with a strong grip, making me put my knife in my pocket again.

"A lightbulb hit her and I didn't take her to a hospital, she was fine," dad defended himself. Clementine came out of her room with her grey and white sleeves rolled up revealing scars on her elbows.

"That?! That's 'fine'?!" Clementine yelled. My jaw dropped, he didn't help her... that SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! I picked up my little cupcake.

"GO! GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOUR ASS!" I yelled, da- Tony... walked out with nothing else to say, slamming the door behind him. I hold my cupcake tighter and kiss her head, she rested her head on my shoulder, I sat on the sofa with Clem on my left knee, Clem smiled and she got up and took my hat and ran, that little devil, I quickly run after her and we were stopped by Luke.

"No running in the house," Luke said.

"But dad..." I joked. Clementine giggled and placed my hat on my head and smiled.

"Love you cupcake," I said.

"Love you too daddy," Clementine replied, and with that, Clementine skipped to her room.


	13. Not Now

A/N: okay, I wanted to try something new, it's not actual gay sex but there is a lot of heavy kissing, if you don't like it I'll redo this chapter, if you do good! XD

Nick's POV

I woke up at 2:00 a.m., sat up, breathing heavily screaming, a nightmare? Can't remember... Luke sat up and wrapped his arm around me.

"You alright?" Luke asked and my breathing became level, I let out a short quiet breath before answering.

"Yeah... bad dream..." I replied, Luke pressed his soft damp small lips onto mine, I eagerly return the kiss and caressed his right cheek lightly, his skin was a bit cold, our kiss broke and Luke leaned in for another kiss, I quickly press my lips back on his, he opened our lips and he slipped his tongue in my mouth, my insides grew attached to him, my breathing yet became heavy again, he repositioned himself to his legs being wrapped around my waist, he was placed carefully on my legs, I grabbed the back of Luke's neck and his breathing became heavy, I move my lips onto his neck and started sucking his neck, a small pleasuring moan came from him, he bit his lip and slowly started to un-button his pants, I shook my head 'no'.

"We might get too loud..." I whispered sadly. Luke nodded and re-buttoned his pants, I sighed and Luke rolled over back on his side of the bed, I wrap right boney my arm around his waist and I heard him smirk.

"Now you're just teasing," Luke joked. I smirked and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"Maybe," I joked back and moved my arm around his abdomen, we fell asleep.

A/N: I know you'd like to kill me for not making it longer- no! Dammit get your mind out of the gutter! XD Cheers!


	14. Clementine's birthday

A/N: Hey guys this is going to be another short chapter because I know you guys don't hate me enough XD

Nick's POV

I yawn and open crusty eyelids, staring at the white ceiling, with the ceiling fan with dark brown fan blades that was a bit dusty, sitting up, throwing the black polkadotted ugly sheets off of me and look over to find Luke's side empty, I get up and pick up the ugly sheet and fold it, I set the folded sheet on the mattress and slightly shiver at the cold black tiles under my feet, I exit the room and look to the right at the kitchen where Luke and my little cupcake were at the large wooden table with modern wooden chairs, they sat beside each other and ate cereal, I smile and approach them, kissing Clementine on the top of her head then Luke, they both smile a little.

"Happy Birthday cupcake," I said happily, she smiled once more.

"Thank you daddy," Clementine replied and another spoonful of captain crunch went into her mouth.

"Excited?" I asked with a small smile. Clementine shrugged.

"Its just another day," Clementine said blankly, I frowned and she took her last bite of cereal and got up from the wooden chair, grabbing her empty small plastic bowl and her silver spoon, I grabbed the two items from her, sending her back to her seat with a thankful smile, I washed the two items with 'Dawn' soap and placed them in the broken dish washer to dry. I took a seat in between Luke and Clementine and smiled.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Clementine (cupcake) Happy Birthday to you," Sarah, Carlos, Luke and I sung at the table with a princess cake placed in front of Clementine with 9 candles placed on the cake, she blew out the lit candles and we applauded. Sarah handed her a pink and purple stripe friendship bracelet and she happily took item.

"Thank you," Clementine said and she hugged Sarah, Sarah returned the hug. Carlos smiled. She had a great birthday, she returned to school the next day.


	15. The End

A/N: Hey guys...I have some bad news... this'll be the last chapter, I'm sorry but irl I can't keep ditching things just to write, maybe in a few months I can start a new one... anywho...

Nick's POV

I sighed happily and picked up Clementine and kissed her forehead in the kitchen, Clem smiled and Luke came out of the bedroom and walked over to us and hugged us both.

"I love you guys," I said and they both smiled.

"Love you too Nick," Luke said.

"Love you too daddy," Clem said. Years later Clementine went to college, Luke and I got married and got old together, Clem got married and had a little girl, we all had a good life, I wouldn't change it any way... we all lived a happily ever after...

The end.

A/N: cheesy ending, I'm sorry for ending it, I'll make a much better story in the future, thank you for everyone who stuck by this story and read it, I love you guys, and Cheers


End file.
